


I'm a horrible doctor.

by EmbarrassedElephant



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Complete, Developing Relationship, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbarrassedElephant/pseuds/EmbarrassedElephant
Summary: Jane rushes to Harvey's clinic in the middle of the night, and the middle of a downpour, looking for support.
Relationships: Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	I'm a horrible doctor.

The dirt path turned to cobblestone and it wasn’t long before Jane reached Harvey’s clinic. Rain dripped down her neck and below the collar of her shirt, sending a shiver through her bones. She ducked under the small eaves and banged her fist against the door. Waking people up in the middle of the night was not a habit of hers, but this couldn’t wait.

No response.

“Shit. Harvey, please answer…” She muttered to herself and rammed her fist against the wood again.

It was a few more tense moments before the door creaked open. Harvey, hair tousled, glasses tucked on the front of his shirt, mug in his hand. 

His brow furrowed. “Jane? Is everything alright? I-”

The smell of freshly brewed coffee hit her. Normally it was a welcome scent, one that reminded her of mornings spent with her grandpa, of late nights, of Harvey. But this time was different. The unwelcome scent brought bile to the back of her throat. Jane held up a finger to stop him before bending over and dry heaving into the bushes.

His hand was on her back in a moment, gentle, rubbing between her shoulder blades.

“Just let it all out. No shame in it.” He said. But she could still smell the damn coffee.

In a brief respite where her stomach graciously decided to calm, she grabbed his cup, dumped the contents into the bush, and pushed past him into the clinic.

“Well, I take it I shouldn’t offer you a cup of coffee?” He said as he closed the front door.

“Har, har.” Jane said and plopped down in one of the waiting room chairs. He pulled one from beside her and turned it so he could sit facing her.

“What other symptoms are you having?”

“I… It’s fine Harvey. You don’t have to go through the whole spiel.” She put her elbows on her knees and hunched forward, running her hands through her hair.

“I’m a doctor, Jane, of course I do. I became a doctor because I wanted to help people, not because I wanted to watch people suffer.” He pulled his glasses from the front of his shirt, and she now noticed how faded the plain font on it was.

_What do we want? Low flying planes! When do we want them?_

_NEEEOOOWWW!!!_

It made Jane giggle. How long had he had that shirt? It was so rare to see him in anything but professional attire, but now he wore a shirt with a plane joke and sweatpants. 

He tilted his head at her laughter before following her gaze to his shirt.

“Oh, sorry. Uh…” He cleared his throat and began fiddling with his thumbs. “I can put on a lab coat if that makes you more comfortable?”

“I’ve seen you naked, Harvey, casual clothing doesn’t phase me.”

“Yes, well, _that_ was a much more personal matter.”

“So is this.” She sighed and sat up, shivering in her wet clothes.

“I am a horrible host.” Harvey stood up and moved to leave the room. “Give me just a minute, I’ll bring you a towel and some clothes.”

“Can I have a shirt with a plane pun, too?” She called after him and moved to stand on shaky feet. She followed, but at the stairs leading to his personal living space, Jane hesitated. They hadn’t been seeing each other for long, and with the circumstances, she felt like the world was crashing down around her.

“Oh,” Harvey said as he looked down at her from the top of the steps, spare clothes in hand and towel thrown over his shoulder. He rushed down after a minute and offered his arm.

“I’m here. Stairs are nothing, let’s get you warm.” He said. His smile was so warm and bright and it scared away some of the fear. So she nodded and they slowly made their way up the stairs. At the top, he made sure she was steady before holding the shirt out for her to see. It was a forest green with a graphic of a little stylized plane flying up the side of a mountain.

“Where does a mountain climber keep his plane?” Jane read. “In a cliff-hangar.”

It was that moment that her stomach turned again, and she rushed to a small trashcan and heaved again.

“Certainly not the reaction I was hoping for.” He said and brushed her hair behind her ears as she leaned over breathing heavily.

“The shirt’s perfect.” She stood and put a hand on his shoulder to steady herself. I’ll go get changed.”

“You can go in my room. Do you… uh, need any help? Professional help! I just don’t want you falling over and hitting your head.”

“I’ll be fine, just, for the love of Yoba don’t make any food.”

* * *

A short time later, Jane sat on Harvey’s couch, blanket wrapped around her shoulders, legs tucked up on the couch. He offered her a mug and she recoiled.

“Harvey, I can’t handle smells right now, I-”

“It’s just hot water. Don’t worry, I’m not trying to sabotage you.”

“Oh. Thanks.” She took the mug in her hands, wrapping her fingers around the warm ceramic. Harvey sat next to her and did not say anything.

After a few minutes and a few sips of the hot water, Jane spoke.

“I’m pregnant.”

He sighed and took off his glasses. “I thought that might be the case. I… this would be, frankly, quite embarrassing if it’s the case, but maybe I put the condom on wrong or I didn’t check the expiration date or something.” He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. “I am such a horrible doctor.”

“It’s okay. You were off clock.” She reached over and patted his knee and he chuckled.

“How are you feeling? I don’t want to be a downer if you’re excited, and I don’t want to be excited if you’re sad.” He turned to face her on the couch and took her hand. “What do _you_ need right now?”

She grabbed his hand tightly. It was the only lifeline she had right now and her eyes betrayed her, letting tears form in the corners.

“I…” Jane said. “I just need this. Support. My family, they aren’t there for me and they certainly wouldn’t agree with me.”

“Agree on what?” His thumb rubbed the back of her hand gently. Jane had to swallow the lump in her throat.

“Abortion. I… I want an abortion.” A tear fell and the words started falling out of her mouth of their own accord. “I just can’t have a kid right now, Harvey, we haven’t even established what we are, my farm still isn’t producing enough, I’m really only making enough to support one person and-” She sobbed, the syllables and consonants sticking in her throat. “And I just can’t take it. The morning sickness it’s all-the-time sickness. I can’t eat, I can hardly drink, and sleeping is impossible.”

Harvey listened, not interrupting, not yelling, not judging.

“I tossed and turned for _hours_ before running out here in the pouring down rain.” Jane wiped at her face. “God, I’m such a mess.”

“I think the world will forgive you for not remaining composed right now.”

“Do you-” She hiccuped. “Do you have any tissues?”

He grabbed her a box from the side table behind him. After blowing her nose a dozen times, he scooched over, putting his arm over the back of the couch. Jane scooched to his side and he wrapped his arm over her shoulders, the other taking her hand again.

“Why do I feel guilty?” She asked between sniffles, the sobs having died down.

“I can’t answer that, Jane. Do you want to be a parent?”

“Maybe. I… I just don’t think I’m ready for it right now. I only moved here a few months ago, and I really need the space.”

“Okay.” Harvey put his hand on the side of her head and gently pulled her into a kiss on the forehead.

“I don’t want to be a mom yet. As much as I love to disagree with my parents, I do want to be married before I have kids. I want the support and the security. That’s… that’s why I love this town, I feel supported and safe and I don’t want that to go away and-” Her sobs were picking up again so Harvey pulled her closer, wrapping both his arms around her and she nuzzled into his side.

“Just know that I support whatever decision you make. I make a decent living and would be happy to help both financially and as a co-parent. This isn’t solely your responsibility and you won’t be alone. But I don’t want your mental health to suffer for it. If you aren’t ready to have a child, you aren’t ready.” He said.

Jane wiggled her arm between his back and the couch and rested her head on his shoulder.

“I don’t want to screw this up.” She said.

“Screw what up?”

“This.” She squeezed him lightly. “Us. I feel like we’ve just started and I want to experience all the awkward dating jitters and late nights spent in each other’s house and I want to see how it develops and a kid would…” She trailed off.

“Would what?” He ran his hand up and down her arm. She took a deep breath.

“I… I just feel like a kid would ruin all that. Our relationship, it would be so different. And I like how it’s going now.”

“I understand.”

She pulled free from his grasp and turned to look at him.

“You’ll really support me if I decide to get an abortion?”

“Of course.” He frowned. “I uh, hope you know that I’m not trained for the procedure, though.” 

“Oh god, even if you were trained, I wouldn’t ask that of you.”

Harvey sighed in relief, his shoulders relaxing. Damn, his shoulders were nice.

“Whatever decision you make, I’m here for you. Okay?” He put his hand on her cheek and she leaned into the touch.

“Okay.” She nodded.

“And you don’t have to decide right now.” He rubbed his thumb on her cheek.

“Okay.” She nodded.

“How about tomorrow I recommend you some gynecologists and we call together? You don’t have to set anything in stone, but you can get unbiased information about all your options. Tonight you can stay here. If you want, of course.” He blushed and started to pull his hand away but Jane couldn’t bear the thought of losing that contact, that intimacy. It felt like a lifeline.

She grabbed his wrist and guided his hand back to her cheek.

“Don’t leave me.” She whispered.

“I’m right here.”


End file.
